Fuji's Birthday List
by wara ningyo
Summary: A birthday fic for Tacuma811. It's almost time for Fuji's birthday, so he came up with a list of the things he wants as presents. However, being a leap year baby has a disadvantage. Can Tezuka fill in the gaps of Fuji's missing birthdays? Perfect Pair.


**Title: **Fuji's Birthday List

**A/N: **O tanjoubi omedeto, Tacuma811-san! Hope this fic is to your liking. It's a bit OOC, anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it ^___^ Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: PoT is not mine

p/s: Thanks to my dearest beta, Kaoru-chan for your hard work :D

p/s/s: Today is my cats' birthday too ^_____^v

Happy Reading!

**

* * *

  
**

Things I wanted people to give me for my birthday.

_**Otoosan**_ : A new digital camera.

_**Okaasan**_ : A rare cactus that I spotted at the flower shop.

**Yumiko**-_**neesan**_ : That white jacket I spotted last time the two of us went shopping.

**Yuuta** : I gave him a book on '_How to Kill an Annoying Team Member_' for his birthday last two weeks. I'm pretty sure that I won't get a 'thank you' card in return, so it must be something else.

**My Fans** : The truth is that I don't want anything from them. It's just creepy to take something from people you don't really know.

**Eiji** : It wouldn't be a birthday without Eiji's special chocolate cake!

**Taka-san** : An 'all you can eat wasabi-zushi' voucher at his place, perhaps?

**Echizen** : Another tennis match.

**Inui** : Either his vegetable juice or penal-tea…anything else will go down his own throat.

**Oishi** : He'll come up with something thoughtful.

**Momoshiro** : A treat to burgers, at least.

**Kaidoh** : Hmm…I wonder what he'll get me…

As for you, I was hoping for a couple's ring or a matching tattoo, but that's not really your style, nee? Besides, my next birthday will only be in another two years, so I guess this list is just pointless.

xoxo,

Fuji Syusuke.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Fuji was eagerly waiting for Tezuka's reply.

"Just as you said, why bother coming up with a pointless list?" The buchou folded the paper and returned it back to the tensai. He didn't understand why Fuji wrote showed him the list when he could just tell him directly. Then again, this was Fuji Syusuke.

"Hmm…I thought so…" he sighed. "Being a leap-year baby is not always a good thing ne," he muttered as he slipped the list into a notebook.

Tezuka rubbed his temple. His headaches were increasing whenever Fuji was around. "Fuji, you're not a kid anymore. You shouldn't be too worked up about birthdays." Tezuka remarked.

"Tezuka, you're barely fifteen. Why are you talking like you're one hundred and thirty-five years old?" Fuji pouted. "Besides, I'm technically four and a half years old, so it's ok for me to be a birthday-fussy boy."

"Then ask your mom to throw you a birthday party rather than showing me a list that I can do nothing about."

"You are so hopelessly unromantic, which is why I can't count on you for any presents!" Fuji crossed his arms to his chest, trying to be sulky.

"Find someone who will give you presents then."

"You're right. I'll call Saeki and Shiraishi when I get home." The mention of both guys earned him a death glare from Tezuka. "Oh, and maybe Kajimoto from Josei Shounan. He has some cool piercings. It's possible that he might like the idea of getting tattoos as well." Fuji rambled on.

"Tattoos are not allowed in this school," Tezuka used his 'student council president' voice.

"No one is going to know where it is. I'll make sure that it will be somewhere VERY discreet." The brunette stressed on the second last word. "Well, I should be going now." He slung his backpack onto his shoulder and walked toward the door. "Oh, before I forget, which flavor do you prefer? Cherry, strawberry or vanilla?"

"I don't eat anything with those flavors."

"Who says anything about food? I'm talking about lip balm. I might need a lot of it, you know," the boy patted his lips with two fingers. A satisfied grin appeared on Fuji's face as he saw signs of uneasiness in Tezuka. The tensai will be looking forward to his 'birthday'.

Nevertheless, all of Fuji's anticipation of doing something special with Tezuka during his birthday was a complete frustration when the rock-in-hot-sexy-body of a buchou didn't show any interest to stop him even as he pretended to flirt with other guys. At first he sensed the burning jealousy, but as February coming closer to the end, he no longer put high hopes on it.

In the end, on the night of the February 28th, Fuji was in his room talking to the new cactus his mother bought for him. He received presents he requested from his family; a new digital camera from his dad, the jacket from his sister, and a book from Yuuta entitled '_How to Forget an Old Grudge_'. Fuji really appreciated those presents, but he felt like he won't be getting the best birthday present he wanted so badly.

_Knock! Knock!_

Fuji moved to his bedroom door as he heard the knocking sounds. It was already past eleven at night, he wondered if his siblings or parents wanted something from him.

"Fuji, get dressed. We're going out."

"Tezuka?

"Who else?"

_A heartbreaker_. "Why are you here?"

"Look, I only have permission to take you out for one hour. Five minutes have passed as we're talking which means we only have fifty-five minutes left."

Not trying to argue more, Fuji grabbed his jacket and left the house with Tezuka. They walked for a while before they arrived at an empty tennis court in the park. There were no worries of bumping into any of the tennis players they knew since it was almost twelve on a weekday. Tezuka proceeded by taking out a blanket and laying it on the ground.

"Would you like to join me?" Tezuka finally asked, trying to hide his nervousness with a cough.

Fuji smiled as he took a seat on the blanket then joined by Tezuka shortly after. The captain then began to unload the things from the picnic basket that he brought with him.

"I got Eiji's chocolate cake and some wasabi-zushi from Kawamura."

"Why is there only a slice of cake?"

"I don't think we'll be able to finish a whole cake." Tezuka frowned at the thought of eating too much sweet things. "Echizen said he'll have a match if you agree to give him a year supply of Ponta." Tezuka continued with another subject.

"That was very thoughtful of him." The brunette was being sarcastic.

"Inui offered to make a new drink, but I don't think you'd call a turquoise colored liquid a juice. So, I got soda instead."

"Soda will do."

"Oishi got you this." Tezuka handed a plastic bag that contained hot patches to Fuji. "In case it gets too chilly."

"Always the thoughtful one, that Oishi." He smiled.

"This is from Momoshiro. He said he was broke after he competed eating the most cheeseburgers with Echizen."

Fuji let out a sweet chuckle as he took a packet of burger-shaped gummies from Tezuka. "This will do."

"Finally, Kaidoh got you this." Tezuka took out a keychain holder. It was a shape of a cat playing with a cactus.

"This is great for my cacti collection." Fuji smiled and put aside all his birthday presents before facing Tezuka. "What about you. What did you get me?"

"Take your shirt off your shoulders." Tezuka instructed.

Fuji instantaneously wrapped his jacket tighter around himself and faked a shock. "Tezuka, we're out in the open!"

Tezuka told himself that he was dealing with a unique person; he ought to be very patient. He reached for his wallet and took out a paper with graphics on it. "It's a tattoo sticker."

Fuji giggled. He wondered how long Tezuka would stand his quirks. The boy did as requested and peeled off his jacket before he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders.

Tezuka gulped the lump in his throat as he stared at Fuji's naked chest. "Where do you want it?" He asked immediately after he noticed that he had been staring for too long.

"Here." Fuji pointed to a spot below his left collar bone. "No one will be able to see it when I put on my clothes, so it should be okay, right?"

"Ah. The tattoo will disappear after you wash it a few times," explained Tezuka. He leaned forward and applied the tattoo on Fuji's skin. He tried to focus on the tattoo so that he wouldn't get carried away and started touching other areas on the exposed chest.

When he was done, Fuji offered to apply the matching tattoo on Tezuka. The buchou nodded but before Fuji came closer, he buttoned up the boy's shirt so that he wouldn't be staring at Fuji's nipples. He could see how perfect their shapes were and their lovely shades when Fuji bent over.

The tattoos were the shape of an Ouroboros – a dragon swallowing its tail which represented the symbol of eternity. Fuji peeked at the tattoo on his chest then glanced over Tezuka's.

"What?"

"Matching tattoos." He smiled.

Tezuka almost blushed at Fuji's words but managed to hide it. He quickly stole a look at his watch. It was a minute before midnight. Without wasting time, he pulled Fuji onto his lap and placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead.

"Happy birthday, my love," he whispered. By then it was one minute past twelve.

"So my birthday only lasted for two minutes on a non-leap year?"

"That's the idea."

"They should call you a tensai as well." With that said, Fuji wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pressed their lips together. Tezuka pulled the smaller boy closer to him, sharing the warmth of their bodies. Fuji let out a sweet sigh when Tezuka sucked the tip of his tongue. Their mouths molded so perfectly against each other that Fuji wasn't sure where his lips started and where Tezuka's ended.

"Green tea." Tezuka whispered unexpectedly as they parted.

"W-what?" Fuji muttered breathlessly, still dazed by the afterglow.

"Your lip balm is green tea flavored, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I can taste it. It has better flavor compared to those you mentioned the other day."

"Well then…" Fuji reached into his pocket and took out the lip balm. He applied it on his lips while the both of them kept their gazes into each others' eyes. Once he finished putting on a coat of balm on his lips, Tezuka didn't wait another second to nip and suck on his lover's luscious, pouty flesh.

The one hour limit had long passed when Tezuka walked Fuji to his doorstep. Yumiko appeared at the door with her hands crossed to her chest. The two boys were lectured until their ears turned red but it was all worth it for Fuji because he got everything that were listed down on his birthday list, including the little extra 'x' and 'o' signed at the bottom.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope Fuji wearing lip balm is not so disturbing (I mean a lot of guys out there wear them too). Reviews Please!


End file.
